The Purplux Plan
by Hunterspire
Summary: started out as an RPG with a good friend o mine. Now it has evolved, and I'll be posting chapters as we go on. :3 about the adventure of Purple Link and Hunterspire, fighting against the Rebels.
1. Rebels

PURPLUX PLAN RPG

Purple Link was sitting on his throne in Hyrule waiting to see if the rebellion would strike again. He needed a plan to get rid of them, but what? He decided to think until someone walked into his room. Hunterspire meandered into the throne room, idly playing with the hilt of her sword. "Things seem to be stirring up." She called as she approached Purple Link's throne. "I bet they'll try to attack at night. Again. So predictable." She plopped down beside him on a chair of equal quality, leaning on one of its arms. "Got any plans yet?"

"To tell the truth, no. Probably they'll be as sly as ever and attack when our guards at the lowest. There has to be some way to beat them." Said Purple Link with seriousness all over him. "We need to stop them before they convince more people to rebel. But what, BUT WHAT DO WE DO?!!!" Purple link started screaming as he looked outside at his small town.

Hunter quickly smacked him across the face. "WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF WE JUST SCREAM !! " She laughed as her voice echoed with a reverberation. "Just think about it: they'll attack when our guards are most vulnerable. It's always that way!" She looked down at the town below, watching with eagle-sharp eyes the people who slinked through the alleys and the shadows. "I betcha we can follow some of those guys." She suggested, quickly climbing out of the window and jumping to a nearby terrace.

Just as Hunterspire said that, Purple link had jumped out the 4th story building window and seemed to be soaring through the air. "Just like old times Hunter?" Chuckled Purple link as he started silently stalking the people slinking into alleys.

Hunterspire snorted quietly and jumped to another rooftop, her eyes following a man headed for the back of a tavern. "Just like old times." She crept to the other side of the rooftop and slid down the side onto a pile of barrels. She peeked around the corner and saw the man shove a crate to the side. Not much to her surprise, a hidden tunnel was underneath. When the man disappeared into the dark hole, Hunter checked for Purple Link and then went in herself.

Purple Link had seen Hunter do this so he followed straight in without a trace. "It's dark in here" Whispered Purple link into Hunters ear very softly. Purple link slowly went forward until he saw a light. A man then covered the light and asked him who he was. Knowing the man couldn't see him completely in this darkness, Purple Link said he was David Ampel, who he knew to be a member of the rebellion. The man slid back and let him and Hunter through.

Just to ruffle the guard up, Hunter winked at him playfully and flared her hips from side to side. When she and Purple Link rounded a turn, she stopped her act and started to laugh silently as she spied the guy pulling at his collar. "Yeah, right. I'm not even all that pretty, am I?" She whispered into her companion's ear. She then heard voices up ahead, accompanied by a growing light. Yep, there was definitely a Rebellion Order taking place. She silently unsheathed her sword and pressed the flat to her leg. It made a barely audible click and latched in place. Her sword could be ready in an instant, hidden underneath her pant leg. She filed into the room with Purple Link, trying to look as rebellious as possible -- if that could really be done.

"It's okay, as long as we don't do anything obvious to show that were part of the Purplux, they won't attack, so just lower the weapon for now. Purple Link walked up to who seemed to be leading this rebellion. "Sorry mate I just got here, so could you tell me the plan for attacking the Purplux? Hic!" asked Purple Link; pretending t be drunk so the guy would expect even less because of his voice.

NPC: "You didn't hear? Were attacking them in 55 minutes, about the time Purple Link takes his shower. He'll be off guard then"  
"Of course that stupid Purple Link will be off guard then." Said Purple Link. But he tripped on the leader; revealing his purple cloak and his cover was blown. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE HUNTERSPIRE! THERE'S TOO MANY FOR US TO TAKE DOWN!!"

Hunterspire unhitched her hidden sword. "FUCK!" She quick stabbed an oncoming rebel and dashed back down the tunnel. She heard yells of anger and cries of pain as she heard her friend battle his way out. The guard at the entrance turned to her and waved stupidly. But then he heard the sounds of conflict and saw the sword in Hunter's hand. He gulped and tried to run away, but Hunter quick cut him down. "Sorry, but I've got places more important to go!"

She scrambled out of the tunnel and jumped back onto the tavern rooftop, readying her bow. "C'mon, Purple link..." She whispered. Hopefully he got out. He had been pretty deep in the crowd. She was determined to shoot down any in pursuit of her friend. 

Purple Link was still inside being cornered by about 20 of these guys. "IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING ALL OF YOU TO HELL WITH ME!!" Screamed Purple Link as he leaped over all of them and killed 3 of them with quick head jabs before running to the exit. "Hunterspire, WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Purple Link as he was tackled by about 5 of the rebels.

"Your days end here, Purple Link!! Your reign shall end NOW!!!!" Screamed the ringleader of the rebels.

Hunterspire didn't see anybody come out. Her face started to flush, and she didn't think sitting there was a good idea. Flinging her bow and quiver aside, she sprinted back into the tunnel and stumbled over the dead guard. She heard the muffled cries of Purple Link and cursed. She came back to the room and saw him under a pile of rebels. "GET BACK!" She yelled, killing 3 of the rebels pinning her friend down. She twirled around, cutting 2 more across the stomach. Then she pulled a small dagger and simultaneously hacked at the swarming enemies. She quickly pulled Purple Link back to his feet.

The ringleader jumped at her with a broadsword of some sort, trying to hack her head off. She ducked, causing the sword to dig into the dirt wall with a dull thud. She then kicked him down and pinned him. Seeing that it might all end then and there, the rebel grabbed Hunterspire by the ankle and tossed her aside. "Move out, to Goose's Nest!" He cried, scrambling to his feet and dashing down the tunnel. Without second thought, the rest of the men followed.

Hunterspire got up and rubbed her elbow. "Goose's Nest? They use a code system? And they know when you take your shower? The rebellion is smarter than I thought." She spat, sheathing her sword.

"Damn it all, how could I let myself get jumped like that? No matter, we must find out where they are going." Purple Link said. He ran out of the tunnel only to find that everything was silent. "DAMN IT! Who knows when they'll slip up again? Well, at least we managed to kill some." Purple Link went through peoples wallets, stealing their rupees and credit cards. Then he found an interesting map in the guard's pocket. "Map to Gooses Neat" Read Purple Link. "Well, it looks far, about 120 miles away. You ready for the challenge Hunter?" Asked Purple Link as he ran outside and started dashing ahead like a little 6 year old dashes towards their mom when they're scared.

Hunterspire shouted, "Hey!" And chased after him. "Where are we going? Which way does the map point? Who knows, Goose's Nest could mean the ringleader's momma's house down on the coast. Or a secret fortress on Death Mountain. Or --" She snatched the map away from him and studied it for a few moments. There was a gold mine of information. "We could ruin the rebellion immediately with all this crap! Shouldn't we gather an army first?" She asked, catching Purple Link by the wrist.

"You know how I am. I'm going to do some snooping. Come on, it'll be just like sneaking around the Forest Temple. Hiding until we are found out, and then we start shanking. I say we go, and then once we get enough info, we come back. If they just see a huge army approaching, they'll know that they need to hide. Now if we know where they'll be at all times, we can easily send a small fleet in to take care of them on a surprise attack. What do ya think Hunter?" Asked Purple link.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "Sounds like a lot more fun, anyway." She added with a smile. Her belly rumbled and she immediately headed for a nearby apple tree. She climbed the branches, reaching for the best fruit. She plucked one and stuck it in her mouth and then threw one to Purple Link. "May as well give our stomachs something to grind for a while!" She called from the branches; devouring the apple in seconds. She picked an armful more of apples and put them in her satchel. "Alright, I'm ready. You?" "Of course. When have I not been?" answered Purple Link as he started running along side Hunter towards this "Goose Nest."

As they were running Purple link couldn't help but remember that one fateful night.

_"COME ON PURPLE, WERE ALMOST THERE. STOP PICKING UP THE DAMN RUPEES!!" screamed Green Link at Purple for picking up rupees around the place._

_"You know what Green; I can do what I want." Purple Link retorted._

_"If you want to go lollygag around, go for it; but were on an important mission so you're gonna screw us." It happened so quickly. One second Green was fine. The next he had been shanked in the throat, and was dead. _

_"Purple, you killed him!" Said Blue, and then he was killed._

_"Please don't kill me purple! I didn't do anything" But Purple already decided to kill Red. _

"I can't believe it" Said Purple link as he was running alongside Hunter towards their destination.

Hunterspire did a double take as something flashed across Purple Link's face. She was about to ask, but left it alone. Running side by side along a path they barely knew into something they probably would never finish reminded her of when she first decided to travel all her life. She had no idea where she was and knew nobody in the world. She had been ambling through the town she 'lived in' and four boys were running past. They were whizzing about, jumping off buildings, leaping over each other. And one had slowed to a stop. He had turned to her. A smile was stretched across his face. He looked so happy. And free. And that freedom could be lost if the rebels got their way. Hunter was running alongside that boy, from who knows how long ago?

"I swear, we're gonna get to Goose's Nest tomorrow!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air. "C'mon, act like you have a pair of Pegasus boots!"

After about 10 hours of traveling, Purple link decided to set up camp and sleep. "Do you think we'll ever be able to take care of these rebels Hunter? Somehow I feel like we'll never be able to stop them. The always seem to come back. Let's make a promise. No matter how hard we try, no matter what happens, we will stop these rebels from taking over the land of Purplux."

Hunterspire sat down in the grass and looked at the purple Link. "No matter what happens!" She replied. She gazed up at the stars, which were starting to appear in the sky. "Man, I'm tired!" She yawned and leaned against a tree, not daring to make a fire that could possibly alert the rebels. She gazed at the stars some more, and a thought seeped into her head. "Hey, Purple Link, what do you think happened to Green, Red, and Blue? You're all the same person, so what happens? Do they simply cease to exist? Are they floating around? Or are they in you?" The thought surprised her. She wondered what it would be like to have others living inside of you.

"Um, I'm not sure what happened to them. Maybe they're living inside me. Maybe they've simply gone to the afterlife. Who knows? Let's just get some much needed rest." Only Purple link knew the real truth, and with that Purple link went to sleep.

Hunterspire wondered about it some more, and fell asleep on the idea. _...Where are you? Green, Red, Blue?... _


	2. Distractions

As Purple link woke up the next day they heard something moving in the bushes. "Who's there?" Asked Purple Link, drawing out his bow to get ready for attack.

"I didn't expect anyone here. Who are you?" said the mysterious voice.

"I am Purple Link, here with my assassin Hunterspire. See, we rule over a small town who has been ravished with so much sickness. We have to do our best to stop these rebels from taking over the city. If they do, they'll just kill and loot everyone there and move onto the next. Would you accompany us to help us defeat the rebels? If we succeed, I shall pay you many rupees."

"Rupees eh?" the stranger asked, "Doesn't sound bad. I come from a village of assassins myself, number one of my class. My names Creamy."

"Hi Creamy. Well we were just thinking of heading out to attack the rebels… HEY HUNTER WAKE UP!!" Yelled Purple link, but Hunter didn't wake up. Purple link then slapped her across the face, but she didn't wake up. "Oh well, I guess she can snore if she wants. I have rebels to shank. Come on Creamy!! LET'S GO!!" Yelled Purple as he started running towards the destination.

Hunterspire jumped up. "HEY!" She ran after them and caught up. "And where do you think you're going? I'm definitely not going to be left behind like that." She laughed. She turned to their new counterpart. "So, who are you? I must have slept through something significant again."

"Oh that's creamy. She's an assassin that's decided to help us destroy he rebels. Sorry, bout that, I thought you weren't going to wake up, and I needed to leave." Said Purple Link trying to speed up to get there faster. Before he had time to react, he was caught in a net and pinned to a tree. The net said "Rebels" on it. Soon about 10 nets were all fired in their direction. Purple link cut out of his to find out that a huge massive army was coming towards them. "The rebels!" shouted Purple Link.

Hunter ducked down into the grass which had grown significantly tall. She stood up and ended up getting covered in a swath of netting. It covered her face and she couldn't see anything. "Guys, get down!" She yelled. Oh_, yeah, Mrs. State the Obvious._ Hunter called herself. She struggled to get her sword out, but finally managed to cut through the net. "Yes!" she shouted. But her triumphant smile disappeared when she saw the army of rebels. "Purple Link!" He was no where in sight.

Purple Link had run to the side of rebels, and half of them started charging toward him. As soon as they were about to get him he jumped into a tree. "Try jumping _this_ high!" The Purple Link jeered. His answer was a volley of arrows in his direction. Purple Link jumped back and down; where he crouched next to Hunterspire. "Some army..."

"I knew we shoulda brought our own. If only we could have told the future!" But an idea came to her. A smirk spread mischievously across her face. "I have a trick up my sleeve..." She pulled out a pencil and a notepad. She ducked behind the other side of the tree and quickly started to draw. As her pencil touched paper, lines flowed across magically and started forming a perfect picture. The lines multiplied and made an image of Hunter and Purple Link taunting the guards from the other side of the clearing.

Immediately, she heard rebels cry, "There they are!" and run in the opposite direction.

"Quick, let's kill some of them for disguises! The rebels will be distracted by the illusion. When they think they killed us, they'll report back to Goose's Nest with the news. And we can be right in the midst of it!" With that, she put her drawing utensils away and crept up behind a rebel. She silently broke his neck. "Let's just slip rebel stuff on top of ours."

Creamy smiled at Hunterspire. "I like how you think." She shot a rebel in the back with an arrow and he fell without a sound. "Easy. These rebels are dumber than I thought."

"Yeah." Hunterspire replied, tugging on a pair of loose brown pants. "One second you think they're all dumb asses, the next you think they're a super organization. But then you realize they're just stupid." She tied the pants around her waist with a spare length of yellow cloth. She then slipped into the equally baggy shirt her victim had been wearing. "I don't mind loose clothing, but this crap is ridiculous!" "

Makes me feel fat." Creamy mumbled as she put on an equally loose shirt that hung all the way down to her knees. "It can be a dress! But an ugly one." She took off the bandana from her head and put her hair up.

Hunter pulled her hair up into a bun and messily pinned it down. She silently laughed at the thought of how much Purple Link would hate being in those clothes. "All right, let's act like we're trying to kill us! If that makes any sense." She then pushed her way into the crowd of rebels that were trying to get their fair share of Purplux stabbing, trying to keep a keen eye on her friends at the same time.

As Creamy walked into the crowd of rebels, she grabbed something of a rebel that was either one their chains or in their pockets. She sometimes found money, weapons, food, or nothing. She smiled at the good work she had done.

Hunterspire shoved her way farther into the crowd, wondering if the spell would hold for nearly as long as she hoped. _An Illusi Spell should last for as long as I will it, so hopefully these fakes last for at least a week..._ They were lifelike enough; considering all of the inflicted wounds.

The captain of the division stepped to the center of the attention and signaled for everyone to stop. "That's enough! There needs to be something left for the Head to see that they're dead." He shouted. All of the exciting shouting and the movement ceased for a moment, and then the 'bodies' were wrapped in blankets and lashed to two of the few horses they had brought with them.

So far, the Purpluxians' mission was a success. Hunter quickly flashed a smile toward Creamy and Purple Link, moving out with the rebels. Purple Link had just killed his own rebel and caught up with Hunter and creamy.

He watched as the guards left, signaling that it was time for the army to take over the Purplux. "Let it be known that on this day that we have defeated our enemies." said the captain.

Purple Link decided to speak. "What about Purple Link their leader. You only have 2 bodies, and both are women." 

"HA, that purple coward probably ran as far away as he could." 

"Hunter, may I kill him?" whispered Purple link into Hunter's ear. 

Hunter whispered back, "Not right now. We're way outnumbered. I think we'll need to get back to town before they do and assemble our defenses. We might have to create a distraction to get away."

Purple, Hunter, and Creamy went out to Purplux with the army, which was utterly bent to destroy it.

"What are we going to do? We're in the middle of this and we can't call out our troops to attack. If we _did _attack, we'd die in 3 seconds. Wait, I know!" Purple Link rambled. He turned to the captain. "Captain, I need to pee. May I go in the tree?" 

The man rolled his eyes. _I really need to know that._ "Fine, but make it quick."

With that, Purple Link pretended to hurry toward a nearby tree. He hid behind the it and aimed his bow right at the captain.

Hunter's eyes brightened. She took Purple Link's cue and pretended that a nearby rebel had thrown her bow to the side. "Hey, what are you doin' throwing other people's things like that?!" She yelled. The captain turned to the supposed suspect; making him face the opposite direction of Purple Link's location. Hunter scurried into the brush and trees 'searching' for her bow.

_Alright, Purple link, I'm thinking now is the time!_

Purple link fired his bomb Arrow, which is his specialty. It hit the Captain square in the chest. He fell lifeless to the ground. The rebels around him gasped and jumped back. From the cover of the bushes, Hunter heard a gasp and a thud

_I sure hope that captains' dead._ She pleaded, silently weaving through the brush to Purple Link's position. "Let's grab Creamy and get out of here!" She whispered, tugging his sleeve.

With that, Purple Link hoisted Creamy on his back and ran through the tree as all the rebels looked at each other, dumbfounded. They ran until they eventually got to Purplux. Immediately, Purple Link ran to meet his appointed generals. "CODE ALPHA! CODE ALPHA!" He screamed as his soldiers immediately ran outside to watch as the rebel army came forward.

Hunterspire rushed to one of the topmost terraces of the castle, watching the rebel army's movements and surveilling the Purpluxian force's rushed preparation for battle. She froze, eyes wide, as she saw a dark band appear on the horizon to her left. A whole other division of Rebels was approaching, starting to pin Purplux in a corner. "Damn... Purple Link! How many armed do we have?" She called urgently.

"They have at least twice as much as us!" Yelled Purple Link as he started to shoot many rebels with his bow and knocked away their weapons with his boomerang. "But we've got strategy on our side. The rebels are stupid. I'm going to try something Hunter. I'll be right back" Purple Link jumped into the middle of the crowd where there was an opening. "SPIN ATTACK!" yelled the purple Link as he got through about 20 of them before one hacked at his back, leaving a huge mark. "COME ON HUNTER!!"


	3. The Battle

Hunter watched him jump into the swath. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She watched him spin attack. _I wish I could do that..._ But then a thought popped into her mind. "Wait a minute, we _ARE_ crazy!!" She jumped down into the fight, her rebel clothes coming off and blowing away as she fell; exposing her identity. But she didn't care. Purplux was seriously in trouble. Twirling her sword and spin-kicking rebels left and right; she fought through the battle and came back-to-back with Purple Link. "Hey, Purple?" she asked as she hacked a rebel down. "Show me how to a Hurricane Spin!" She yelled over the din.

Purple Link nodded with a satisfying smile. "Hold your sword out straight, concentrate your energy into it, and SPIIIIIIN!!!" cried Purple Link, emphasizing each phrase. "You gonna do it with me or will I have to do it myself?"

"I bet it'll be a lot cooler and more damaging if we do it together!" She replied vigorously. Hunter held her sword straight out, back pressed against Purple Link's. She concentrated, imagining herself spinning through the battlefield and taking down any rebel in her wake. "Ok, here goes!" She felt the energy surging through her, and she screamed. She spun around wildly, a jade green streak through the battlefield. Her sword sent sparks through the air and went right through any enemy it came in contact with. Hunterspire stopped with a whirl and parried the swing of an oncoming rebel. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" She yelled, cutting her opponent down with the sheer force of her excitement.

"You're a natural Hunter." Said Purple Link as he parried off another one of the rebels. He looked over at the Purplux castle. "OH SHIT, THE CASTLES BURNING!!" He yelled as he ran towards his castle. "Those damn rebels. They'll pay. THEY'LL ALL PAY. ONE BY ONE!!"

Hunter knocked away another enemy before turning and said, "Thanks!" But then she saw the fire consuming their beloved castle. "Crap!" Hunterspire jumped up into the closest bow slot in the castle wall. She sprinted into a room full of water pots. "Thank the Goddesses we had these just in case!" She hefted one onto a shoulder and another in the crook of her arm. She carried them as fast as she could toward her companion. She called to Purple Link. "Quick, let's put this fire out!" Hunter put the giant pots down and frantically sketched the fire being put out by only the two water pots that she had carried. "Throw them onto the fire; it should be enough if this spell works!" She cried over the roar of the flames. The heat made her sweat and seemed to sear her skin.

Purple Link ran to go throw the water pots at the fire. "Okay use the spell Hunter!" Hunter ripped the page out of her notebook and threw it into the fire. "ILLUSI RELA!" She cried, holding her palms foreword. "Now, throw the water!"

Purple Link tossed the water. A great steam rolled off of the flames with a deafening hiss. Even though the water only touched a miniscule region of the fire, it all seemed to waver and die. Soon, only blackened patches were left on the castle.

"Thank the goddesses that's possible!" Hunter breathed. She looked to Purple Link. "So, ready to go back down there and fight?" She suggested, standing on the wall.

"Actually, no. My back is killing me and I have blood trickling down from all over. I feel like sleeping. If you can continue to battle, I'm fine with it. But I think I'm going to snoop instead of fight. I'll be back within 3 hours." stated Purple Link bluntly; and with that he departed.

"HUNTER, GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" yelled out Purple Link to Hunterspire, as she was battling off rebels. "I KNOW HOW MANY ARE LEFT, AND HOW WE WILL BEAT THEM!!" Yelled Purple Link, watching Hunter battle the rebels.

"Need some help?" Said Hunter as he struck a rebels neck from behind with his hand, and then all the armor of the rebel came off, making it much easier to kill them. "Neat right?" the Link exclaimed, beaming.

"What the fuck?!" Hunter exclaimed. Then a twisted smile snaked across her face, highlighted by the orange of the torches of the rebels. She just went ahead and struck the back of their necks with her sword, killing them instantly. She spun around, slaying three at once. "How do you find this stuff out?!" She shouted gleefully, cutting through the masses.

Soldiers from Purplux saw Purple Link's demonstration and immediately took action. The Rebel's forces were starting to shrink back!

"Easy," Purple Link replied, "I went to the dead captain that they left behind. He had all their battle strategies. I learned their weaknesses and immediately came back. Also, I know where the real leader is. Apparently the base we went to and the leader I killed was just a small division of the real base." Said Purple Link, killing four more rebels.

"I just don't know how you do it." Hunterspire purred, swiping yet another rebel. "And they don't have the proper training to keep away from us. Isn't that right?" She asked a rebel that was pinned under her foot. He stared at her with bugged-out eyes. Hunter stabbed him and evaded an arc of another enemy. She made a circle, carrying her sword over her head, and slashed him across the throat. He landed on top of the first rebel. "You see, rebels? Why fight against a force stronger that you? You will not have your way!" She cried into the air, drawing surprised looks from both enemies and allies. Just then, she felt a searing pain in her left leg. She cried out and fell to her knees, turning to see her assailant. She only blocked an attack just in time to save her face. "Damn, Link! I'm stuck!" She cursed herself for her cockiness and continued to keep the rebel at bay. Her leg sat virtually useless underneath her.

Purple Link killed the rebel and then picked her up. "How about I take you back to the castle? I'm sure the Purplux and I can handle it." Purple Link suggested as he dashed towards the castle, carrying Hunter.

Hunter just sighed and held her leg. "I'm such an idiot." She kept mumbling deliriously. Her leg was bleeding badly. The loss of blood was making her dizzy. Hunter tried to keep awake by clutching her leg as hard as she could. But her hands were slipping...and she fell into blackness. _Come on...wake back up!_ She kept telling herself. But nothing happened. _Oh, crap._

"You doing okay back there, Hunter? Hunter, answer me. Hunter? HUNTER?   
WAKE UP HUNTER!!" Purple Link shouted. They got back to the castle and inside the main chamber. "Jeeves, fetch me a bucket of water." Jeeves did as he was told. Purple Link took the water and dumped it on Hunter. "Come on wake up!! Don't you dare die!!" Screamed Purple Link as he got gauze to wrap around Hunters bleeding leg. "If you die Hunter, I'll kill you!"

As the cold water hit her face, Hunter jumped into a sitting position and involuntarily yelped. She turned to Purple Link, who was shouting frantically at her. There was a moment's pause. "...Um...oh, god I hate myself!" She looked at her leg. Her favorite jade green pant leg was stained red, wrapped hastily in gauze. "At least you got something over it. Thanks, Purple Link."

The clash of metal could still be clearly heard outside. Hunter listened to it for a moment, staring at nothing in particular, then exclaimed, "Well, what's Purplux gonna do without you? Go out there and fight!" She urged, nudging him foreword. "I'll just stick around here and issue orders, I guess."

"Well, your welcome..." He replied. With that, Purple Link ran outside and yelled as strongly as he could: "TODAY IS THE DAY WE DEFEAT THE REBELS AND SHOW THEM WE MEAN BUSINESS!" 

Purple Link was on a rampage, killing twenty people in about ten seconds. He couldn't stop. The fun of killing and the revenge for Hunter gave him the energy he needed to kick the rebels' pathetic asses. "I FEEL LIKE I'M BACK IN GANON'S PALACE, WHERE I KILLED HIM LIKE I'D KILL A RABBIT!"

Hunterspire lugged herself to a window, receiving the loud voice of Purple Link. She watched in wonder as he went on a rampage only four Links could make together. "Wow. How can he store up all that energy? Truly amazing." Remembering she wasn't totally unhelpful, she pulled out her notebook once again. She cursed when she spotted a few drops of blood had found their way to it. Hunter angrily tore the page out and stuffed it into a pocket. She then proceeded to draw rebels frozen in time, with Purple Link surging across the image area. He looked so powerful and limitless; Hunterspire was mesmerized by her drawing for a moment. She then looked outside to see if it worked (since the notebook didn't always like to work magic) and nodded in satisfaction when she saw a good chunk of the rebels were frozen to the spot. "GO GET 'EM, PURPLE LINK!" She shouted out the window.

"HUT, HAI, YAAAA!!!" screamed Purple Link as he hacked away at rebel, one after another, until only about one hundred rebels were left. Those last one hundred tried to escape. Purple Link got to about thirty four of them before the rest got away. "That takes care of that." He said, clapping his hands together. Suddenly he felt very numb. "I knew I shouldn't have used my extra reserves of energy…" murmured Purple Link as he collapsed on the ground and fell sound asleep.

Hunter just stared at him for a few moments before ordering a few Purpluxians to carry him into the castle. As Purple Link was set down beside her, she noticed that he had wounds despite his awesome tirade. She cleaned him up and bandaged all of his wounds and leaned against the wall. She fell asleep beside the purple Link, exhausted.

That night, Purple Link had yet another one of his Link dreams:

_As Purple Link was fighting off rebels and bellowing triumphantly, he was stabbed in the back by Green Link. "Why'd you do it, man? Why did you kill me?" __  
_

"_What did I do to you, you big traitor?" Cried Blue._

_"I just wanted mercy and you killed me..." moaned Red. __  
_

Purple Link woke up with a fright. He was leaning next to Hunter in the middle of the night. "I'm so tired." complained Purple Link as he tried to get up. He found himself collapsing again. "Crap." 

Hunter woke up mumbling a complaint as Purple Link's hand slapped her when he flopped back down. She was about to ask why he did it when she saw that it wasn't intentional. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. It must have been the middle of the night; the moonbeams slanting through the windows had not lengthened into early morning yet. 

"I can't move. So tired. So numb I can't feel my pain..." said Purple Link. 

"Well, that's just part of life." She whispered. "I can feel it too." She involuntarily winced. _Wait a minute...I'm not feeling _my_ pain. It's something else._ She pressed a hand to her forehead, suppressing an oncoming headache. "Just try to get some sleep." She wearily added. Even though Hunter felt the opposite of rest, she slipped into a tumbled mess of dreams about hurricane spins, Links, and battles...

Hunterspire was atop a terrace; elbows resting on the wall. She scanned the land around her; wind tossing her hair. She leaned on her good leg and gritted her teeth every now and then to suppress a wave of pain. She hated not being able to run, or even really able to walk for that matter. She called up to a watchtower for a report, sighing since there was no activity to the north of the castle. The excitement of battle still surged through her veins, urging her to run and kill. But her leg protested strongly. "Fuck, if I hadn't gotten so cocky I could be running through the fields right about now!" She muttered to herself.

Purple Link woke up listening to Hunter mumble to herself. "Oh stop your whining. We should be devising a plan to stop those rebels before they decide to come back. Besides, we both know neither you nor me can possibly fight. Let's just make a plan and write it in your notebook, okay?"

Hunter turned to him, brushing a stubborn bang out of her face. "Okay, then." She said, pulling out her notebook. "Well, we know where Goose's Nest is, but they don't know we know. Do you think we should just march on them with an army? Or do you have something else in mind?" She asked, pencil at the ready.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of sending a fleet of twenty around the West, a fleet to the East, a fleet to the South, and us to the North. We'll surround them so when they try to leave, we'll kill 'em with a surprise attack. We'll call it Operation Purplux Plan. Whaddya think?" Said Purple Link.

"I think it's an elaboration of 'march on them' but I LOVE IT!" Hunterspire exclaimed, drawing up the plans. "How could they escape a circle of Purpluxians? I think this will be the deciding battle." She said triumphantly, giving Purple Link a high five. "When do we leave?" She asked, pushing off of the wall. She faltered when her weight shifted onto her bad leg and sucked in her breath. But she stood and tried to look like she didn't mind, lilting back inside.

"Tomorrow. For now, let's just rest up and heal. Jeeves, bring us water and take us to our bed." and with that Purple Link was taken to his bed with Hunter where he was about to fall asleep when a thought crossed his mind. "WHERE THE HELL IS CREAMY!? I LEFT HER OUT THERE TO DIE. DAMN SHES PROBABLY DEAD. This is all my fault. Crap... my fault..."

Hunter was sitting up against the head board and looked at him, utterly bewildered. "What?!" But she recovered herself and added, "I don't think she would just be left out there. A Purpluxian probably brought her into the castle at one point." But inside, she worried about what happened to her. Sure, Hunter barely knew the girl, but...

"She wasn't garbed in anything that looked Purpluxian, or was never seen fighting with any Purpluxians. Who knows, maybe the Purpluxians killed her. I wouldn't blame them. She was probably still in the rebel armor." ranted Purple Link as he let his mind wander. He looked out to his people, his army, and his singed castle. "I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE, KILLED MORE, BUT I COULDN'T, AND NOW WE'VE SUFFERED TOO MANY INJURIES TO POSSIBLY TAKE ON ALL OF THE REBELS."

Hunterspire put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on a sec! Didn't you ever consider the fact that Creamy is sly and sneaky? She probably left ages before the battle even began." She said, "And how many rebels did you kill at once? More than thirty. By yourself. We've got more than the rebels. We're gonna win this thing, whether you think so or not!" Hunter assured, determination flooding her voice. "We Purpluxians are strong. Besides, Creamy didn't even like the rebel armor. She probably took it all off as soon as she was out of their site."

"I don't know Hunterspire. I'm just not confident, and I have something to tell you. I...I... I was the one who killed the other Links. They were pissing me off and I got rid of them. You must think I'm a terrible person." wailed Purple Link, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You what?" Hunter gasped, drawing him close. "I always thought they perished along the way, but...I don't think you're a terrible person. Do you even know what you did for your people?" She pulled out the drawing of Purple Link raging through the battle. "That is you. And...You know what? For some reason...I know how you feel."

"But, I killed them out of selfish desire. Not for anyone's greater good but my own. YOU COULD NEVER KNOW HOW I FEEL!!" screamed Purple Link as he tried to run away. But he fell to the ground as he couldn't walk. "Crap. I can't walk…" He cursed.

"YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Hunter shouted at him. But she quieted down and calmly hoisted him back to his feet. "Look, neither of us can walk, so don't try anything like that. Besides, what's past is past." She remembered the night before, when she had asked Purple Link that question. _What do you think happened to Green, Red, and Blue? You're all the same person, so what happens? Do they simply cease to exist? Are they floating around? Or are they in you? _

_Inside. They're all here, aren't they? _

"I don't know what's going on in this world, but I know that what I've done is punishable by death. I know if I tell my people about this, they'll gladly kill me off. Why must I do this?!!" asked Purple Link with his eyes staring straight outside, as he tried to make absolutely no eye contact with Hunter.

She stayed where she was. "You've led them this far." she whispered. "You won a battle against a whole division of rebels. You fucking carried me three hundred yards through a battle because I got overzealous and got myself a sliced leg."

"So what? It doesn't mean anything. In the end I'll probably screw us over somehow." retorted Purple Link, wishing he could get away from the world and its troubles.

"And how could it do that? It's not like the past can time travel and come here just to ruin your life. No. That's not the case. What would Purplux do if you just up and left? We all need you, Link."

"Which Link? The one I killed?" screamed Purple Link as he tried to walk again, but found himself falling on the bed. "The rebels are probably attacking now. They know we're weakened, and probably have gotten a smarter, more efficient leader, so we best be on our guard. ALERT ALL OF OUR MEN TO START OPERATION PURPLUX PLAN!" Screamed Purple Link.

Hunter huffed, but carried out the order and then proceeded with her argument. "Which Link? You're asking me which one? There's only one Link now!" But she strapped her scabbard to her belt and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. She turned and stomped off, if you could call it stomping.

"Lucky, you can walk." Purple Link muffled to himself. Then he just lay down on his bed; waiting for something good to happen. He noticed that Hunter had left her notebook and pencil behind. "Hmm, I wonder if I were to draw..." Purple Link started drawing himself walking towards Goose's Nest.

He started involuntarily moving, but didn't feel any pain while he was walking. His legs jerked as a battle between his body's will and the notebook's magic took place. "Stupid magic notebook just had to send me to my doom, didn't it?"

Hunterspire got halfway down the hallway when something a thought struck her. Pieces of a puzzle seemed to line up in her mind.

_What do you think happened to Green, Red, and Blue?_

She remembered the notebook paper that some of her blood had seeped onto. She slowly took it out of her pocket and unfolded it. She looked at the blood, a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. There was a face in the stain. It looked just like Purple Link's... And Hunter remembered that she had the strange sensations of pain only after she found the blood-soaked paper. "Green, I know you're there." She said out loud, eyes still glued to the bloodstain.

Purple Link ran right past Hunter. "Help me! Your stupid notebook is making me go to Goose's Nest. I'm gonna die! Help!!"

Hunter's head snapped up, her discovery forgotten. "What?!" She tried to catch his shirt, but ended up falling over. "DAMN LEG! Hold on, Purple Link, I'll figure this out." She scrambled up as fast as she possibly could and tried to get back to her notebook. By the time she snatched it off the bed, she saw Purple Link down in the courtyard already. "Oh, Goddesses..."

She quickly erased the drawing, ripped the paper in half vertically, and then ripped it in half horizontally -- the only way to break an Illusi Raleta spell. She quickly looked back down to the courtyard. She didn't see Purple Link anywhere. "He better have stopped..." she prayed, pocketing her notebook.

Purple Link was on the ground, writhing in pain. He was feeling the full effects of the forced running by now. He had stopped just outside the courtyard. "FUCK, SOMEONE IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!" screamed out Purple Link as everyone in the city seemed to be looking at him.

Hunter heard someone's yell carried on the wind. "Yep, he's down there." She resided to sliding down the buttresses to Purple Link's location instead of walking all the way down. "What's going on?" She asked, falling to her knees beside him. "_Illusi Seta_." She murmured, trying to quell the effects. "Why'd you draw yourself headed for Goose's Nest?" Hunter asked.

"Because, I was going to draw you and the army on it to, but the notebook took effect before I had a chance to. Jeez. Stupid good for nothing notebook. OW! Hey, don't poke that!" Screamed Purple Link as a man walked by and started poking him with a stick. The man ran. "Jeez some of the people in this town are so..."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh. "You just gotta deal with it." She said after recovering. But their giggling stopped when she returned to the subject. "What I don't understand is how the notebook started to act before you were done--" She broke off her thought. She brought back out her bloodstained sheet. More puzzle pieces came together in her mind. "…I'm connected to the notebook because of this paper! See the face in it? Looks just like you. _Green _Link looks just like you. He's inside of me. He must have something to do with this. But then there's also Red and Blue..." She stared at the paper. The face of Link stared back at her. It seemed to move and wink at her. She winced, but couldn't keep from looking at it.

"Feh, Green will probably use you to kill me. Forget about it, there are more important things to wonder about, like the rebels." Purple Link had never been the one to ponder over magic and spell craft. He just fought until he dropped. That was his way. Battling like this had nearly screwed him so many times. Hunter practically owned Purple Link for saving him so many times.

"Are you saying you'll just let him make me kill you? Do you even care about life anymore?" She asked, exasperated, wobbling to a standing position. She needed to try something, but she was afraid if it would work or not. She quickly left Purple Link and went back inside the castle. She entered her study room and closed the door behind her. She sat down at her large oaken desk and drew out the Bloodstain. "Green, I don't know what you're doing." she murmured. And then she tried to rip the paper. But no matter what she tried or how many times she tried it, she couldn't do it. "DAMN IT ALL!" She cursed.

Purple Link was sitting down in the place that he had stopped. "Do I care about life anymore? I never did. That's why I always go in headfirst -- because don't care what happens. I think they is a much bigger force than the rebel going on here, and I think that Hunterspire is holding that force, in that blood stained paper. Only time shall tell."

"I have to get away; I need to lock myself up. I can't be left unchecked. Not with this..." she mumbled frantically. "GUARD!" she cried. There was a clank of metal as a soldier stood at attention on the other side of the door. "Lock my door, will you?"

There was a clink of metal. "But miss, you're inside!"

"Yes, I know that. Lock the door!" She repeated more urgently. There was a click.

Purple Link decided to walk over to Hunter's room to ask her more about that piece of paper. When he got there, he tried to open the door, but noticed it was locked. "Hey Hunter, are you in there?"

The guard came up to Purple Link and started to speak. "Hunter wanted to be locked into her room." 

"But she's in there!" Purple Link exclaimed.

The guard felt he was in trouble and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yes I know, but she said she wanted to be left alone in there."

_Crud._ Purple Link had made her go into hiding. 

"Hunter, if I hurt your feelings I'm deeply sorry. Please allow me to unlock your room."

She walked up to the door. "No, it's not that. It's simply too dangerous if I'm free. Don't you dare let me out!"

"Nothing could be that bad." said Purple Link, who had taken the key from the guard. He unlocked the door. "It can't be worse then anything I've ever dealt with!" Bellowed Purple Link as he walked into Hunter's room. That's when he realized he had made the worst mistake of his life.


	4. Possessions

Hunter dashed to the other side of her desk. "Purple Link, you idiot!" She cried as her feet seemed to walk out from underneath her. She was fighting the urge to get closer to him. She felt her arm reach for her sword and grabbed the edge of her desk to fight the force. "Get the fuck out of here before you get stabbed!" She screamed. Her hand gave in and flew to the hilt of her sword. Hunterspire pulled it out and pointed it at Purple Link's neck in a flash. Her other hand was desperately clamped to the table, and it was struggling to let go. Her eyes were full of fear. Her feet took a step closer.

Purple Link grabbed the sword on the sharp tip. "Whoa, hey, this book is really evil. Green wants his sweet vengeance." Purple's hand was bleeding like hell. "You're really trying hard aren't cha Green? YOU CAN'T OUTSMART ME!"

Hunter tried to pull away, but she was frozen to the spot. "He won't let me move." she whispered. 

"No, I won't." came a voice. 

Hunter's sword moved an inch closer. "Purple Link, just get out of here!" Hunterspire told him.

"NO!" exclaimed Purple Link, "I have some old business to take care of. Green, come out you fat coward." He spat, still holding fast onto the sword. His hand was now bleeding a lot more than before.

For a moment absolutely nothing moved. But then Hunter gasped as her other hand started to rise. It got closer and closer to her blade and cut itself. Her hand came to hover over her notebook. A single crimson droplet of blood fell from her finger. It landed on the paper and immediately started to grow. The red mass grew and grew, swelling and swirling. It came to be the size of a teen, and color flooded it. Green appeared, sitting on the desk. 

"Hello." 

Hunter's sword-hand rose for attack. Purple Link immediately took the sword from out of Hunters hand, and tried to strike Green with it. Green simply disappeared as the blade went right through him as if he were merely vapor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Asked Purple Link as Green reformed behind him. The green Link wrapped his arm around Purple's neck, choking him. Hunter tried to jump onto Green, but she couldn't control herself. Instead, she walked to Green's side.

"Purple Link!" She managed to shout. It was enough to temporarily give her control of herself, and she tackled Green. "How can I touch you?!" she yelped. 

Green growled and disappeared again. Hunterspire felt her muscles loosen. She sighed and collapsed onto the floor. "Thank the Goddesses." But she couldn't celebrate for long. She unwillingly got back up, sheathed her sword, and grabbed her notebook. "He's making me escape! Catch me!" But she was already out of reach. She covered her head as she jumped through the window, showering splintered glass everywhere. With strength she normally wouldn't have with her injured leg, she sprinted toward the stables. 

"To Goose's Nest with you, Hunter."

"Damn it, Green, why'd you bring her into this? It's just between you and me." cursed Purple Link as he slashed at Green. 

"You can't kill what you can't touch." smirked Green, appearing behind Purple Link to strike him down again. 

Purple Link narrowly dodged. "Sorry, but I've got to go save my wife!" cried Purple Link as he jumped out of the window. Green growled harshly before jumping out after him. Purple Link was already out of view from Green, who could barely see anything. 

He finally managed to catch up with Hunter, who was still running.   
"Lucky us Goose Nest is about 120 miles away right?" He asked, falling into step beside her to keep up.

"Yeah, but who knows what I'll do there?" Hunter replied. "Who knows what the _rebels_ will do there?"

Purple Link pulled snatched notebook away from Hunter. "Here, let me see that." He envision a scene in his mind, and touched pencil to paper. Immediately after Purple Link was finished drawing Hunter stopped, her body her own again. "You can wait here, while I double - kill Green!" 

With that done, Purple Link returned to the castle to finish this battle. Hunter sighed in relief and simply slumped down into the grass. "Never do that again, Green..." She murmured harshly.

"Well, I'll try to keep him away from you and your notebook if that helps." someone suggested. Hunter turned where she lay in the grass to see a shape waver into existence. Someone was standing beside her, his body faded to transparency from the waist down.

"Blue?" 

"Yep."

Purple Link was quickly running towards the castle. He stopped as something nearly invisible appeared directly in his path. Then image became clear and spoke. "You know, Green's not such a bad guy." 

"Who are you?" replied Purple Link.

The voice seemed familiar. "Why, I'm Red Link. You know, the one you killed?" 

"But why are you helping me?" asked Purple Link, astonished. 

"Because, Green's not going to just kill you with his new power. He's gonna destroy the world!" Red Link exclaimed. 

_Damn…_ Purple Link cursed in his head. "Fine, you can help." 

Purple Link and Red Link ran through the castle doors to confront their brother.


	5. The Final Battle

Blue helped Hunter back to her feet. "You might want to turn around." He said, doing that for her. "We can't do this by ourselves." 

Hunter gulped as she gazed at the castle. "But Green could just use me against you!" And then something shocking came to her mind. "...He's open to my study, too. All of my books..." 

Blue shook his head and smiled. "No, you can do something about this. Now go back and help Purple!" He exclaimed. He pointed his finger and her and she stood rigid. Then he made a flicking motion toward the castle and Hunter flew back to it.

"BLUE!" she screeched as she soared through the air. The ground came closer and closer, and she covered her eyes. Expecting to die against stone, she slowed and hovered above the ground. The magic stopped and she landed with a _thud._ She ran back inside, headed for the study.

Hunter rounded a corner, but skidded across the marble floor. She fell in a heap and just stayed huddled there for a moment, letting the pain pass away. Then remembering that she needed to prevent Green from doing anything else, she scrambled back up and continued down the hall.

Purple Link was on the ground at the mercy of the ever stronger Green Link. "So, are you gonna finish me off Green? Do your worst!" declared Purple Link as he prepared for the beating. "Just let me tell you one thing. If you are to kill me now, Hunter and all of my people would never let you leave, and you'll get killed again. If you find a way back, SO SHALL I!!"

Green scoffed at his counterpart's words, plunging his sword right at Purple Link's head. Hunter parried the blow, stopping the sword just inches above his head.

"Not while I'm around!" She shouted, pushing Green backward. "Not while I can touch you." She fell into a defensive stance, sword pointed at Green.

"Hey, I made an awesome speech, and you had to go and save my life?" Purple Link complained, getting up and wielding his sword. "You do realize that I can't hurt him but he can hurt me, right? That means you're the only one who can save me. You're the only one who can save the purplux, and the world!" His attention was caught by a marching noise outside, so he dashed to the window. "SHIT, THE REBELS ARE ATTACKING. WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP!!" screamed Purple Link as he parried an attack by Green Link. The purple Link pushed Green back, who turned to fight with Hunter.

She exchanged blow after blow with Green Link. "Purple, go and fight! Kick their asses!" She exclaimed, ducking as Green attempted to behead her. "ILLUSI BETA!" She cried. Green flew backwards into a bookshelf, falling in a shower of paper. 

He jumped up, holding a book with a smirk of satisfaction ridden across his face. "Illusi vera." He stated, tone full of malice and mockery. 

Hunter screeched and fell to her hands and knees; lightning surging through her body and sending arcs throughout the room.

"You see, my dear Hunterspire, I can channels spells through you." Green Link hissed.

Purple Link hesitantly looked between Hunter and the battle outside. "I can't go. What if you die? You're in trouble if I go…" he said; but he knew Hunter's mind was made up. Purple Link jumped out the window reluctantly to attack the rebels. "If you die Hunter, I'll have to kill myself." He warned as he slipped away.

Hunter gritted her teeth and stood up. "I'm. Still. In control." She growled haltingly, still burning from the surging magic. She looked Green square in the eye. Something within hers was burning intensely. 

Green took a step back, but still held her gaze. "If you really think so, I'll just have to try harder." He retorted, throwing his open palm toward her. She was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. The lightning had gone away, but now Hunter was helpless; unable to move.

Meanwhile, Purple Link had already killed thirty rebels. When he came back up to check on Hunterspire's battle, even though he was helpless, he gasped. "Shit, Green, let her go!!" he screamed.

With his other hand, Green Link pulled Purple Link into the air and chained him to the wall. All he could do now was watch helplessly with Hunterspire, awaiting their final moments.

Hunter struggled to break free of the spell, and managed to jump to the floor. Her effort was ruined; for she was sent hurtling towards the opposite wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst. _So we're going to die here._ She thought hopelessly. _At the hands of a damned._

But something cushioned her impact. Green cursed and Hunter opened her eyes. Blue Link was behind her; between the wall and herself. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing…" He called to Green. 

Red appeared as well, and finished Blue's sentence. "…But we're gonna help stop it. Once Blue and I converge with Purple, he can touch you!" Red disappeared.

Just as Red finished his sentence; Green yelled in anger and stabbed Purple Link right through the head. "You're next, you traitors!!" screeched Green Link, feverishly holding Purple Link's head up high and flinging it out the window. "So, who's next?!"


	6. Clash With Green

Blue gasped and disappeared. Hunter now dropped to stand on the floor. "NO!" she cried, a tear sliding down her cheek. Immediately, her devastation turned to a dangerous anger. "Looks like it's just you and me then..." Her voice was ominously low but level.

"You can't hope to match my raw power!" challenged Green, holding the book above his head as a reference point, "I shall send you to where your petty husband went. Die!" he shouted as he thrust his sword toward Hunterspire.

She caught him by the wrist, and looked him in the eye again. Her face was ridden with hate and hurt; Green had never seen anything in so much pain. Without warning Hunter twisted his wrist; causing Green to yelp in pain and drop his sword. With fist still tightly clenched onto his wrist, she flung him into another bookshelf. A burning rage of fire erupted within her. Hunter was filled with only the thoughts of Purple Link, to kill Green, to make him pay for what he did. "You've gotten your revenge, _Green Link._ NOW IT'S MY TURN!" she screamed, unsheathing her sword and lunging at him. 

Green Link's eyes grew wide, utterly bewildered, and brought his arm in front of him. An invisible force blocked Hunter's blow and sent sparks flying. She growled and violently slashed at him horizontally, lighting her blade on fire. Green Link jumped into the air, the sword whizzing by underneath, and landed on the desk. 

He held his other hand out toward his fallen sword, and it flew into his clutch. Green aimed for Hunter's head with the speed of four men, but she ducked and made a gash in his side. He spun in a circle from impact, tumbling to the ground. He clutched his side and screeched. 

His circular fall sparked something in Hunter's brain. She remembered standing back to back with Purple Link:  
_ "Hold your sword out straight, concentrate your energy into it, and SPIIIIIIN!!!"_

Her mouth became a twisted smile, and she growled, "You may think your rebels will win, but I think quite the contrary!" She laughed and held her sword out. In a flash she spun once, twice, three times...and on the fourth, her sword landed in Green Link's heart. 

He gasped, lying on the floor. He looked up to Hunterspire and blood started to trickle down his cheek. "You..." He whispered, "You...can't..." but his heart failed him, and his eyes closed. As soon as the green Link took his last shaky breath, Hunter's desire to kill swept away from her. She sunk to her knees, weeping. 

Outside, the rebels stopped short and dropped their weapons, stunned. The Purpluxians stared at them, dumbfounded, until a rebel cried out: "Green is dead, we are lost!" And the army started to panic. They tried to flee from the Purpluxians, but almost all of them were cut down. Only a handful managed to get away, running to the hills. Purplux was safe at last.

As the rebels were running, Hunter heard a voice in her ear that sounded oddly familiar: "Thank you, for all you've done. You know, it's pretty cool up here. I got to spar with God! He's millions of times better than Green. Sorry I couldn't be there… Bye Hunter - Or should I say - Bye, new ruler of the purplux?!!!"

Hunter instinctively looked up. "P-purple! Wait!!" but a breeze had already swept through her beloved study, signifying that he was gone. "Purple Link..."

She pulled her sword out of Green's body and disdainfully cleaned her blade.


	7. The Black Bird

The Purplux had had a wonderful celebration for their victory, with many drinks and plenty of delicious food.

As tradition went, Green's body was burned upon a white altar with a triforce symbol etched into it. It symbolized his loss and the Purpluxians' hope for him to become pure in the afterlife. His ashes were scattered to the Four Corners, helping ensure that he did not return.

And then came Purple Link's ceremony.

Hunter led a procession; walking down the castle's steps to the courtyard. There, Purple Link's casket was set gently down on an ornate table and Hunter stepped forward. "People of Purplux!" She called, voice wavering at first. "Let us honor a hero of your kind, sacrificing his own life for yours. Let us honor the late King of Purplux, Purple Link!" she cried out.

She looked down at him, a tear finally making its way down her cheek. His face was no longer full of anxiety. It was at peace; a hint of a smile on his lips. They proceeded to the special burial grounds of the royal family.

Then Hunterspire remembered the Bloodstained page. She hesitantly took it out of her pocket. The blood was no longer red, but it had become purple? The paper also said something!

_When you die, I'll show you how strong I've become. __  
_

_Purple Link_

She smiled and gazed at the Bloodstain for a moment longer; and then put it away when she and the procession reached Purple Link's burial sight. His casket was carefully lowered into the hole, and Hunter had to take a second before she could step up to the edge of the hole.

"He's forgiven." whispered Blue, wavering into place beside her. Red appeared on Hunter's other side, nodding his head. Hunter looked to each of them and smiled sadly.

Despite her travels, having clung to almost no tradition or culture, there was always something she remembered from farther ago than her clear memory reached back. But she knew it nevertheless; and lifted her gaze to the sky. She finally stepped forward; hiding something in her closed palms

"_The Willow; it weeps today_

_A breeze from the distance is calling your name_

_Unfurl your black wings and wait_

_Across from the horizon – it's coming to sweep you away…_

_Let the wind carry you home __  
__Black bird fly away __  
__May you never be broken again..._

_The fragile cannot endure_

_The static of this cruel world_

_Causes some birds to fly long before they've seen their day_

_Let the wind carry you home_

_Black bird fly away_

_May you never be broken again_

_Be on the sky where you long_

_I hope you find your way_

_May you never be broken again…"_

She opened her palms. A black bird erupted from her hands, showering white pedals everywhere.

"Goodbye, Purple Link..." she whispered.

poem above is adapted from the lyrics of "Blackbird" by Alter Bridge, an awesome alternative rock band. 3

Purplux Plan was written between me and a friend who goes by Purple Link. We had such an awesome (and stay-up-till-5:40AM) time RP/creating this! Thank you so much for reading. It seriously means a _lot_ to us. :3


End file.
